


I Came To A Decision:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Big Decisions, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Decisions, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e12 Poina'ole (Not Forgotten), Established Relationship, Family, General, Good News/Great News, Group Homes, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Parenthood, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve came to a decision about Nahele, He wanted Danny's opinion on it, What does he say about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	I Came To A Decision:

*Summary: Steve came to a decision about Nahele, He wanted Danny's opinion on it, What does he say about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a hard time with a decision, that he was making, Cause it doesn't just affect his life, It can affect Nahele Huikala's life, a boy that he met, & had grown attached to, since the young man had stolen his car. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams call him, as they were having breakfast together, before they had to go into work.

 

"I am sorry, Danno, What did you say ?", Steve said sheepishly apologizing for not paying attention to what he was saying, "What I said was, What's wrong, Babe ?, You know that you can tell me anything, Right ?", The Blond said encouragingly, "I know, Again I am sorry, I just was thinking about Nahele", The Seal said with a sigh, & began to pick on his breakfast, not feeling hungry. "Babe, What about him ?", Danny said encouraging him to talk, cause he knew that his handsome brunette would feel better, once he does get everything off of his chest. "I came to a decision, that I want to adopt him, I promised that I would always look out for him, I just want to make it official", Danny was speechless at first, but then he recovered, & said this to him.

 

" ** _I_** think it's a great idea, Babe, I know that he is in a great home, But you won't feel better, Unless he is under this roof, I think you should go for it, I think that you should be Nahele's father, Cause you are a great influence on him, Plus, He needs you more than ever before", Steve smiled a real first smile, since that morning, He said to his lover, as he leaned  & kissed him, "Thank you, Danno, You have no idea how much your support means to me", He began to eat the wonderful breakfast, that his lover made for him.

 

"I think, I do, You are always there for me, So it's mine turn to be there for you", The Former New Jersey Native said, as he dug into his own breakfast, & realized that they are building a family together, & it's something that he wouldn't trade for the world. "I am one lucky man in all of Hawaii, I am not gonna take it for granted", The Blond thought to himself, as he made that vow. He & Steve cleaned up everything, & got ready for the day, & headed for Nahele's Group Home, So they can tell him the great news.

 

The End.


End file.
